Survivors
by S.H.Saine
Summary: Cassia e Milo conseguem fugir da tragédia e se refugiam nas redondezas de Pompeia. Final alternativo para o filme, considerando a cena deletada em que eles se beijam durante a fuga.


O cavalo cessou seu galope, e desabou no chão, derrubando os dois.

Milo quis fazer alguma coisa para ajudar o pobre animal, mas não havia mais jeito. Cassia tentou ampará-lo também, mas Vires havia ido muito além de suas forças e não suportou. A jovem filha do Governador chorou desconsolada, enquanto o gladiador analisava a situação em que se encontravam. Ao menos, já estavam bastante longe do alcance da espessa nuvem negra de cinzas, e estavam salvos, por enquanto. De alguma forma, os Deuses quiseram poupar suas vidas, diferente de todos os demais habitantes de Pompéia. O bárbaro só não conseguia entender o porquê.

"O que faremos agora?" perguntou a jovem ainda soluçando.

"Temos que achar abrigo." respondeu de pronto o homem, procurando algo ao redor.

Precisavam descansar e isso era o mais urgente. Mesmo com todo o seu vigor e treinamento, Milo sentia os músculos das pernas e dos braços tremerem de cansaço, embora estivesse mesmo preocupado era com a frágil mulher ao seu lado. Tudo aquilo, todo aquele horror que ela enfrentara bravamente para escapar com ele da erupção Vesuviana, e agora mais uma perda, por certo era muito mais do que ela poderia aguentar. Não seria de se surpreender caso ela desmaiasse a qualquer instante.

"Olhe!" ele ouviu-a dizer de súbito, apontando para uma colina próxima. Parecia haver uma casa, não danificada pelo terremoto, bem no topo "Talvez nos ofereçam ajuda?" sugeriu, incerta.

Milo concordou que valia a pena tentar e, tomando-a pela mão, passou a caminhar com ela para lá.

Tratava-se de uma bela _Villa_ , construída nos antigos moldes romanos, o que certamente favoreceu para que ainda estivesse de pé. Logo de cara, o casal percebeu que a propriedade havia sido abandonada às pressas, há poucas horas. Seus moradores de certo preferiram não arriscar perecer sob a cortina de fumaça, e levaram apenas seus escravos com algumas carroças, mantimentos e objetos de mais valor. O resto todo foi deixado para trás, chaleiras ainda fumegando sobre os fogões de barro.

"Acho que não vão se importar se passarmos a noite aqui." comentou Milo, tentando sorrir. Cassia não soava tão otimista, e olhou pela janela, de onde ainda era possível ver o vulcão soltando suas cinzas.

"Se o vento mudar e passar a soprar na nossa direção..."

"Morreremos." completou o escravo, soturnamente "Então é melhor não pensarmos nisso." completou, andando de costas para longe da janela e indo agarrar uma das inúmeras almofadas espalhadas pelos sofás da sala.

Cassia fitou-o enquanto ele esticava-se no chão sobre os tapetes, e percebeu-o cair no sono em questão de segundos. Sem esperar mais, ela suspirou e deitou-se no sofá mais próximo. Não cogitaria sair de perto dele, embora soubesse que havia inúmeras camas vazias e disponíveis naquela casa.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

A nobre cidadã de Pompéia despertou de seu sono ouvindo o ribombar de trovões ao longe. Não saberia dizer quantas horas haviam se passado, mas tinha a sensação de estar despertando de um pesadelo. No entanto, ao dar-se conta de onde estava, soube que era aquela seria sua realidade a partir de então.

Seu salvador ainda dormia pesadamente. Como foi que ele havia passado de um mero desconhecido a tudo o que restara na vida dela, apenas de um dia para o outro, Cassia não conseguia imaginar. Mas isso era um fato. Ela só tinha a ele agora, e nada mais.

Decidida a não desabar em prantos mais uma vez, a moça levantou-se e passou a caminhar pela casa, fazendo um reconhecimento do que teriam à disposição. Conseguiu alimentar-se de algumas uvas e preparou um bom banho para si, concentrando-se em retirar as marcas de fuligem da pele. Encontrou depois alguns vestidos, deixados para trás pelas moradoras, e prendeu os cabelos com um pente de marfim.

Como lhe fazia Ariadne. Como lhe ensinara sua mãe.

As lágrimas brotaram pelos olhos com violência, fazendo-os arder. Ela preparou-se para esconder o rosto entre as mãos e deixá-las vir, porém, ouviu passos e notou Milo aparecendo pela porta dos aposentos.

"Senhorita?" o tom na voz dele soou preocupado.

Cassia forçou-se a sorrir, secando as lágrimas "Não me chame assim, _Celt_. Passamos por coisas demais juntos para me tratar desta forma." observou.

O gladiador adiantou-se "Como devo chamá-la então?"

Ela olhou para ele. Estava ainda todo sujo e maltrapilho, mas continuava lindo.

"Meu nome é Cassia." desviou o olhar, por um instante ouvindo a voz de seu pai, pronunciando tal palavra com doçura "Acabei de me dar conta de que também não sei seu verdadeiro nome..." lembrou-se, novamente lutando contra o choro.

"Milo." o jovem respondeu "Foi o nome que me deram ao nascer." completou. Cassia esboçou outro sorriso, satisfeita, e levantou-se de onde estava.

"Certo, Milo. Agora que estamos devidamente apresentados, é melhor você ir comer alguma coisa na cozinha, enquanto eu lhe preparo um bom banho também." decidiu-se, indo passar por ele, contudo, notando-o estático onde estava "Algum problema?" quis saber antes de prosseguir.

"A senho... digo, _você_ não deve me preparar coisas. Afinal, eu sou o escravo aqui. Na verdade, com a morte do meu senhor, você passa ser minha proprietária." lembrou-a das regras de seu próprio povo.

Cassia balançou a cabeça, achando graça daquelas palavras "Jamais diga isso de novo." pediu, tocando-o no rosto "Você não é mais escravo de ninguém. E eu lhe devo por ter salvo minha vida ao me buscar naquela casa em chamas, e me manter viva até aqui." avaliou, encarando os olhos dele.

O olhar castanho de Milo era gentil e penetrante ao mesmo tempo "Você me salvou primeiro. Sendo assim, estamos quites." murmurou ele, fazendo menção ao sinal positivo que ela fizera na arena. Aquilo parecia ter sido décadas atrás depois de tudo o que acontecera nas horas seguintes.

"Então apenas me deixe cuidar de você, está bem?" demandou, e Milo não soube como se opor.

A jovem jogou essências e sais de banho na banheira de madeira, cuja água morna assumiu uma coloração esbranquiçada. Quando o bárbaro chegou da cozinha, ela pediu a ele que se lavasse e o perguntou se queria ajuda com os cabelos. No que ele disse que sim, um pouco constrangido, Cassia sorriu e saiu para buscar um pente. Não seria mesmo uma tarefa fácil desembaraçar aqueles belos cachos, depois de tudo o que havia se grudado neles.

"Pelos deuses!" soltou levando as mãos aos lábios, ao voltar e vê-lo de costas, sentado na banheira. Sua pele ainda estava em carne viva, devido às chibatas de duas noites atrás "Me perdoe... Eu havia me esquecido." comentou consternada ao aproximar-se dele, tocando-o de leve nos ombros ornamentados por pinturas tribais de cor azulada.

O gladiador desproporcionou "Não precisa se incomodar. Vai sarar sozinho em questão de dias." garantiu para ela.

"Não, Milo! Precisamos cuidar disso, ou poderá acabar inflamando e..." tentou discutiu, mas acabou sendo interrompida por ele, que segurou sua mão com gentileza.

"Acredite em mim. Já tive ferimentos bem piores que esse." disse-lhe com um sorriso leve, fitando-a docemente. Sua amiga Ariadne tinha razão. Milo a olhava como se ela fosse um sonho, algo distante e inalcançável. Todavia, ela não se sentia assim.

"Vou fazer de tudo para que ninguém mais te machuque daqui por diante, está bem?" prometeu, e o rapaz assentiu, talvez apenas fingindo acreditar.

"E eu irei protegê-la. Todos os dias." jurou, beijando a mão dela, e fazendo-a sentir o rosto corar.

Cassia passou a lavar e pentear os cabelos dele, perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto o fazia. Mal conseguia imaginar tudo o que ele por certo havia passado em seus anos como escravo, mas estava disposta a dedicar-se para que aquele tempo ficasse no passado.

Ela preparou uma pasta de ervas que encontrou na dispensa da casa enquanto ele se secava e se vestia no quarto, e depois fez com que ele se deitasse de bruços numa das suntuosas camas, e a deixasse cobrir suas feridas com o remédio.

"Está doendo?" quis saber enquanto passava, visto que ele não demonstrava reação alguma.

"Não." Milo respondeu.

"Se estivesse você iria me dizer?" insistiu.

Milo soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz "Jamais poderia imaginar você como uma curandeira." observou, mudando de assunto.

Prosseguindo com o que fazia, Cassia sorriu também "Eu gosto dos estudos sobre as artes curativas... Mas não poderia seguir tal profissão." respondeu, um pouco triste.

"Por ser uma mulher." ele adivinhou, e ela anuiu.

"Sim, por ser uma mulher."

O estrangeiro virou o rosto na direção dela, assumindo um ar distante "Entre o meu povo as mulheres podiam ser o que quisessem." lembrou-se, cheio de nostalgia, de orgulho.

Cassia sentiu uma pontada de inveja "Acho que eu iria gostar de viver entre o seu povo." comentou, agradando-se com a ideia, mas então se lembrando de que a tribo dele havia sido dizimada pelos romanos, anos atrás "Esses desenhos nos seus ombros... têm algum significado?" foi sua vez de trocar o tópico da conversa.

"Significavam que eu seria o sucessor do meu pai, o Chefe de Guerra da tribo." Milo esclareceu, um pouco amargurado "Agora não significam mais nada. Eu sou o único que ainda está vivo."

A moça fez uma pausa ao ouvir tal coisa, notando os olhos voltarem a arder "Sinto muito por isso. E acho que começo a entender como você se sente." conseguiu proferir antes que o choro viesse de tal forma, que ela não pode mais segurar.

Milo virou-se e ergueu-se a tempo de envolvê-la com os braços, fazendo com que ela se aninhasse em seu peito, e ele pudesse tentar consolá-la alisando seus cabelos.

"Vai passar, Cassia. Um dia, vai passar..." foi dizendo enquanto ela chorava e chorava contra a pele dele.

"Minha mãe... meu pai... Ariadne... eles eram boas pessoas. Nunca fizeram mal a ninguém..." dizia a moça entre soluços e rompantes de revolta. A cidade onde ela havia nascido, todos os servos da casa que haviam convivido com ela ao longo de sua vida, todos os cidadãos de Pompéia. Soterrados, queimados. E ela deveria ter morrido também. Se Milo não tivesse arrombado a porta do cômodo onde ela havia sido presa por Corvus, e imediatamente a tirado da cidade com a ajuda de Vires, ela não estaria ali.

"Eu sei disso. Mas o melhor que você pode fazer agora é ser forte!" aconselhou o guerreiro com sua voz grave, abraçando-a firmemente "Você não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui com você." completou, procurando pelos lindos olhos azuis dela.

Cassia fitou-o de volta, realmente agradecida que ele estivesse ali "Obrigada. Mil vezes obrigada." proferiu. E, igualmente sem pensar, como fizera antes em meio às ruas em chamas da cidade, beijou Milo nos lábios – como se a boca dele fosse a cura para todo o mal que a acometia.

O escravo não esperava que isso fosse voltar a acontecer.

Nenhuma bela donzela pertencente à nobreza jamais olhara para ele antes. Menos ainda havia o tratado com respeito e gentileza, como ela fizera ao se conhecerem. Quando ela o beijara entrementes à chuva de cinzas do Vesúvio, Milo cogitou ser era apenas uma reação desesperada frente ao medo da morte certa. E ele havia visto vários homens grandes fazerem coisas sem sentido na arena ao se depararem com esta. Mas agora ela estava ali de novo, entregue em seus braços, sua língua se esfregando na dele tão lentamente... O bárbaro não tinha certeza de que aquilo estava certo, e sentia-se tirando proveito da fraqueza dela.

"Talvez fosse melhor... Você descansar um pouco mais." disse ele afastando-a de leve, com a respiração ofegante.

Cassia pestanejou, confusa. Todavia, não discutiu.

"Está bem." foi deitando-se na cama ao lado dele, segurando-o pela mão "Não saia de meu lado, por favor?" pediu de mansinho, fungando.

"Não vou sair." afirmou ele, deitando-se também. E não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem dormindo novamente.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Milo despertou primeiro, e tomou cuidado ao levantar-se para não despertar a jovem.

Sentia-se finalmente descansado, e as costas já apenas latejavam, o que significava que o remédio estava surtindo efeito. Ele procurou a janela e viu que o Vesúvio havia finalmente se calado, e que o vento ainda estava ajudando, soprando os gases e a fumaça na direção oposta. Seria impossível dizer por quanto tempo ainda teriam tanta sorte, mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele quis ter esperança.

As dispensas da cozinha estavam ainda bem abastecidas para alguns dias e, por se tratar de uma propriedade rural, eles poderiam contar também com as galinhas e os porcos a serem abatidos. Na adega, haviam restado alguns bons vinhos, e o estoque de água retirada dos poços artesanais também poderia durar, se economizassem. Apesar de tudo isso, Milo sabia que não poderiam ficar ali para sempre. Eles teriam que continuar ao sul, até Nápoles, ou então contornar, e seguir para Roma. Talvez Cassia tivesse parentes que pudessem recebê-la por lá, e ele poderia fugir e finalmente ser livre, como sonhava seu amigo gladiador. Um dos poucos amigos que ele já tivera e que mal chegara conhecer.

"Pensando em alguém especial?" Cassia perguntou, surgindo do nada na cozinha e pegando-o distraído.

Milo sorriu um sorriso triste "Atticus. Jamais saberei se ele encontrou a liberdade dele, ou não." divagou.

A jovem aproximou-se, e abraçou-o pela cintura, deitando a cabeça em seu peito "Se era seu amigo, devia ser um bom homem também." ponderou.

"Sim. Ele era." o jovem bárbaro concordou, cingindo os braços em torno dela e lhe beijando os cabelos, mas logo percebendo que estava caindo na mesma armadilha da outra vez. Por fim, soltou-a rapidamente "Você não quer comer alguma coisa? Os pães ainda estão frescos e há leite de cabra..." foi dizendo enquanto se afastava.

Cassia seguiu-o "Pode ser. Ou talvez eu possa cozinhar algo para nós."

"Você sabe cozinhar?" estranhou o guerreiro, e a moça riu.

"Claro que sei! Quer dizer... sei o suficiente, pelo menos." informou ela, acanhada "Fui criada para ser uma boa esposa algum dia, e embora tivéssemos servos, todos eles homens livres pois meu pai não comprava escravos, minha mãe quis que eu aprendesse tudo referente a cuidar de uma casa." explicou, já baixando as panelas de cobre e separando a lenha a ser colocada no fogão.

"Certo, então. Eu ajudo você." Milo adiantou-se para auxiliá-la com as brasas.

Eles comeram sob a luz das velas, bebendo vinho e contando sobre suas vidas. Cassia tinha histórias sobre suas viagens a Roma e Nápoles, sobre as festas que seu pai dava e sobre seus mestres em artes, literatura e filosofia. Ela contava como odiava os jogos na arena – só presenciava porque era obrigada – mas gostava de ir ao templo de Febo, orar ao Deus e depositar oferendas.

Já as histórias de Milo eram bem menores e sem tantos detalhes. Incluía muita violência, mortes, injustiça e maus-tratos. Desde que ele fora capturado por mercadores de escravos, há dezessete anos, nada de realmente aprazível acontecera em sua vida, mesmo depois dele ter ganhado fama como gladiador pelas terras da Britannia. Então, ele preferia as lembranças que tinha quando era criança e orgulhava-se ao falar de seu povo e de seus pais.

"Nunca houve nenhuma... mulher? Nenhuma paixão?" Cassia quis saber a certa altura, encorajada pelo vinho.

Milo encarou-a intensamente "Mulheres, houve algumas. Paixão, nunca." _até agora_ , pensou "E você?" quis saber também.

A jovem sentiu-se novamente ruborizar "Nenhum homem. Jamais havia sido beijada até seus lábios se encostarem nos meus..." confessou, meio tímida. O coração dentro do peito do guerreiro voltou a bater da maneira estranha que costumava fazer, sempre que ela o olhava daquele jeito.

"Você ainda vai encontrar um bom marido. Um que esteja à sua altura." declarou ele, levantando-se e indo colocar os pratos na pia. Cassia o seguiu.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" protestou, irritada.

"Fazendo o quê?" o guerreiro franziu a testa deixando a cozinha, notando-a em seu encalço.

"Isso! Me evitando, fugindo de mim sempre que ficamos próximos demais!"

Milo parou em meio à sala.

"Não sei do que você está falando." dissimulou, calmamente. Cassia prosseguiu, entretanto.

"Por que você foi até a _Villa_ dos meus pais para me buscar? Por que arriscou sua vida me tirando da cidade?"

 _Porque eu te amei desde o primeiro instante em que a vi,_ seus pensamentos o traíram, de novo. Mas ele respondeu diferente "Porque achei que era meu dever! Porque você intercedeu em meu nome junto ao Senador Corvus duas vezes, e porque..."

"Não! Mentira!" ela esbravejou, indignada "É porque você sente _algo_ por mim, como eu sinto por você. Então pare de tentar mentir para nós dois, está bem?" demandou "Eu quero saber a verdade! Por que tem me evitado?"

Milo jamais tinha sido colocado contra a parede daquela forma, e não soube resistir.

"Porque você merece alguém melhor do que um escravo!" rebateu, exaltando-se também "Porque você é bem nascida e bem educada, o que faz com que exista um abismo entre nós. Agora olhe para mim! Eu não tenho nada a oferecer a uma dama! Nada!"

Cassia o fitava, boquiaberta.

"Acha mesmo que depois de perder os meus pais, a minha melhor amiga, a quem eu tinha como uma irmã... Depois de ver toda a minha cidade se afundar em lava e cinzas, eu estou me importando com o meu _status social_?" indagou, ultrajada.

Analisando por tal ângulo, realmente não fazia sentido. Todavia, Milo insistiu.

"Todos se foram, mas você ainda está viva, senhorita. E eu irei escoltá-la até alguma outra cidade, e você terá a chance de recomeçar, de ser feliz construindo sua nova família." revelou seus planos para ela, notando-a assumir uma expressão desapontada.

"Escravo ou Senador, não faz diferença. Você é como todos os outros homens. Em momento nenhum perguntou o que _eu_ quero." replicou, enojada, dando as costas em direção ao quarto. Desta vez, foi Milo quem correu atrás dela.

"E o que _você_ quer?" gritou ele desde o corredor.

A nobre virou-se, seu olhar imerso em desgosto.

"Você. Eu só queria você." respondeu exalando o ar, preparando-se para seguir o caminho até a cama, onde poderia se deitar e rezar para que os ventos mudassem, e a fizessem não acordar nunca mais.

Ela só não esperava que Milo andaria apressado ao encontro dela, e a agarraria pela cintura com toda a força de seus músculos bem definidos.

"Eu já sou inteiramente seu." sussurrou ele antes de tomar sua boca de forma afoita, por iniciativa própria, pela primeira vez.

Cassia percebeu-se derreter sob aquele beijo. Nunca antes havia imaginado que poderia sentir algo tão intensamente por alguém. Em meio a tantas perdas, Milo era como uma dádiva, um porto seguro. E ela não queria nem pensar em ficar longe dele.

"Não diga nunca mais que vai me abandonar, por favor." suplicou, buscando fôlego, enquanto os beijos dele se moviam para seu pescoço.

"Ficaremos juntos, não importa o que aconteça. Eu juro." acatou ele, voltando à boca dela um pouco mais.

E deixando seus impulsos falarem por si, Cassia passou a puxá-lo para a cama.

Lentamente e da forma mais gentil possível, a jovem notou Milo cobrindo-a com seu corpo vigoroso, tomando espaço entre suas coxas, enquanto a beijava. Ela percebeu-se sem saber como agir dali em diante, mas sentiu que podia confiar nele, como lhe confiara sua vida até então.

As mãos grossas e pesadas do gladiador passaram a tocá-la nas pernas, subindo seu vestido. Os lábios dele desceram pelo seu colo, afastando o decote, e seus dentes mordiscaram-lhe a pele. Cassia sentia-se trêmula e zonza pelas sensações que a arremetiam. Sensações essas que, para ela, eram totalmente desconhecidas e deliciosamente apavorantes.

"Milo..." ela ouviu-se gemer, tomada por uma onda atordoante de prazer no que a língua dele tocou-a no seio, e cravou as unhas em suas costas, instintivamente querendo trazê-lo para mais junto de si.

O guerreiro apertou as pálpebras, contraindo a musculatura e soltando um gemido rouco de dor.

"Oh, deuses!" gritou ela ao dar-se conta do que fizera "Me desculpe!"

"Tudo bem, não foi nada..." ofegou ele, tentando sorrir para acalmá-la.

Cassia, contudo, já estava tomada de remorso "Eu sou tão descuidada, me perdoe!" pediu saindo do abraço dele, e fazendo-o deitar-se de novo de barriga para baixo "Deixe-me ver como está agora..." puxou a parte de cima da toga que ele usava e notou que o corte por onde suas unhas passaram havia voltado a sangrar "Fique deitado. Vou buscar mais remédio, está bem?" demandou, beijando a testa dele e deixando o quarto.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, e o ferimento já estava controlado novamente.

"Não me lembro da última vez que alguém cuidou de mim desse jeito." comentou o gladiador, enternecido, sua cabeça ainda afundada nos travesseiros.

Cassia riu baixinho "Acostume-se, pois será sempre assim daqui para frente." avisou, alisando os cabelos e a barba dele "Eu irei enchê-lo de carinho e de beijos todos os dias. Irei sempre ouvi-lo e fazer de tudo para que se sinta feliz." acresceu, beijando-o nos lábios.

Milo deu um suspiro contente "Começo a desconfiar que na verdade eu morri, e este é o Salão dos Deuses." brincou ele, e os dois riram juntos, entre beijos. O semblante do gladiador mudou de súbito, entretanto "Mas você sabe que isso não é possível, não sabe? Não podemos simplesmente ficar morando nesta casa. Não é seguro." lembrou-a, e a jovem assentiu, melancólica.

"Eu sei. Mas se partirmos daqui e formos para Roma, pessoas tentarão nos separar." choramingou ela "E eu não quero isso!" agitou-se, nervosa com a possibilidade.

"Também não quero isso, mas preciso pensar na sua segurança." debateu ele, erguendo-se para acarinhá-la no rosto "Você é a única coisa no mundo com que eu me importo." acresceu, fazendo-a sentir-se liquefazer de amores por ele.

"Podemos apenas ficar por mais alguns dias, enquanto ainda temos comida, ou até o vento virar?" implorou, exasperada, tentando ganhar tempo "Depois pensamos numa estratégia e partirmos daqui?" ofereceu.

Olhando para ela de tão perto, Milo admitiu que não poderia negar-lhe nada, e que também preferia a morte a ter que ser afastado da mulher que, sem dúvida, já era o grande amor de sua vida.

"Está bem." concordou, beijando-a de novo "Mas se vamos ficar, teremos que cuidar da casa e tratar dos animais. Você acha que consegue me ajudar a fazer isso?" quis saber, preocupado.

Cassia animou-se "É claro que eu consigo!" afirmou.

E aproveitando que um novo dia começava a clarear do lado de fora, apesar das nuvens e das cinzas ainda espalhadas na atmosfera pelo vulcão, eles se levantaram, e passaram a colocar em ordem aquele que seria – ao menos temporariamente – um novo lar para os dois.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Milo rachava a lenha que mais tarde seria usada nos fogões, enquanto Cassia terminava de preparar o almoço na cozinha.

Os animais já haviam sido alimentados, a horta havia sido aguada, os cavalos foram escovados e os barris abastecidos. Nunca antes, em seus vinte e quatro anos de vida, o gladiador pensou que teria tarefas assim, tão rotineiras. Até poucos dias atrás, suas horas eram perdidas em campos de treinamento, outras tantas trancafiado em celas, feito uma criatura selvagem. Há muito tempo ele se perguntava como seria a sensação de viver em liberdade.

Agora que a conhecia, estava achando incrível.

Ele entrou na cozinha para guardar a lenha e pegou Cassia descascando ovos de pata recém-cozidos sobre a bancada. Meio desajeitada, ela soprava o alimento e resmungava ao se queimar. Milo até tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar achar graça dela.

"Está tudo bem aí?" quis saber, indo abraçá-la pelas costas e beijando-a no pescoço.

Cassia apertou o rosto dele com o ombro, sentindo cócegas "Não tenho certeza de que sei o que estou fazendo, então tente não achar a comida muito ruim, está bem?" demandou, soando desanimada.

O guerreiro deu uma risada leve "Qualquer coisa que você fizer será melhor do que o mingau de cevada com pão velho que me davam, pode acreditar." disse casualmente, afastando-se dela para servir-se de cerveja. A jovem mirou-o, indignada.

"Era apenas isso o que você comia?"

Milo deu de ombros "Na maioria do tempo, sim. Às vezes vinham algumas sobras dos banquetes, caso os escravos da casa não dessem conta de tudo. O que era bem raro." acresceu, sem parecer se preocupar.

Cassia voltou a ocupar-se de sua tarefa, balançando a cabeça "Que coisa horrível." comentou para si mesma.

"Nunca vi um _patrício_ dar a mínima..." rebateu o ex-escravo, com o olhar vago. A moça empertigou-se.

"Você sabe que eu não sou assim. Não sabe?" questionou-o, e que fez com que o bárbaro sorrisse e voltasse para junto dela.

"Sei." disse ele, tocando-a na testa dela com os lábios "E foi por isso que me apaixonei por você." atenuou.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e sempre que isso acontecia, Milo tinha a impressão de que seus pêlos se eriçavam. Desde que se levantara naquela manhã, ele vinha tentando não pensar nos momentos que tivera mais cedo com ela na cama, porém, bastava distrair-se e as lembranças voltavam. Havia chegado muito próximo de possuir Cassia para si, e ela tinha deixado claro que desejava ser dele, apesar de todas as diferenças entre os dois. O guerreiro, entretanto, temia não conseguir ser gentil o suficiente, pois jamais havia estado com uma donzela tão delicada antes.

"Milo?" chamou a pompeiana, estranhando seu súbito silêncio "O que foi?" quis saber o que ele pensava, olhando-a daquela forma.

"Nada." ele voltou à realidade, escondendo suas inseguranças "Vou trazer o resto da lenha para dentro." desconversou ao sair.

A moça seguiu-o com os olhos até a porta, e depois inspirou o ar, profundamente. Estava difícil concentrar-se nos trabalhos domésticos com ele andando de um lado para o outro da casa – seu largo peitoral nu reluzindo de suor. Além disso, as lembranças do início da manhã também a perturbavam. Se não fosse por sua estupidez e falta de trato, eles teriam algo ainda mais profundo para compartilhar naquele momento. Ela sentia que precisaria esperar por vários dias, até que ele quisesse se arriscar a deitar-se com ela de novo.

Isso se Milo não acabasse se cansando, considerando-a ingênua e frívola, como as demais jovens damas da nobreza. Cassia tremia só de pensar que isso pudesse vir a acontecer.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

O problema de se ter que cuidar de uma casa era que o trabalho não terminava nunca.

Após o almoço – o qual fora muito elogiado por Milo, por sinal, embora Cassia tivesse achado medíocre se comparado à comida que era servida na mesa do falecido Governador – restara para ela uma enorme quantidade de louça suja para lavar. Depois disso, ela precisou varrer toda a enorme cozinha, e também o resto da casa, por onde ia se acumulando pequenas cinzas do vulcão. Por fim, a jovem retirou a roupa de cama que estava manchada pelas ervas que usara para tratar os ferimentos do guerreiro e perdeu um bom tempo tentando torná-la branca outra vez, antes de estendê-la no varal.

Ela achou que merecia alguns minutos de descanso, e deixou o casarão para ver como Milo estava se saindo na reconstrução do estábulo, que havia desabado com o tremor de terra, aproveitando para levar comida e água para ele. Sentia dó só de imaginá-lo trabalhando sob aquele sol quente e, ainda por cima, machucado.

Ao vê-lo, contudo, notou que ele parecia contente com o que fazia.

"Está com sede?" foi dizendo ao aproximar-se, e viu-o abrir um sorriso largo.

"Muita. Obrigado." ele respondeu, aceitando o jarro de barro da mão dela "Você parece cansada." comentou em seguida, preocupado, enquanto sorvia sua bebida.

Cassia olhou para as vigas de madeira recolocadas, o telhado quase todo refeito. Tudo era apenas uma pilha de escombros até aquela manhã, e agora os cavalos tinham de novo um teto sob o qual dormir. Analisando bem, ela nem havia trabalhado tanto assim.

"Estou um pouco." mentiu "Você não?" devolveu, sentando-se num toco de árvore que servia de banco.

"Um pouco também." ele admitiu, passando a comer "Mas eu estou acostumado. Já você..."

"Eu vou me acostumar também." Cassia garantiu, não querendo parecer fraca. Vinha agindo diferente do que costumava ser desde a tragédia. Já era hora de voltar a ser a moça decidida e corajosa que seu pai dizia que ela era. De repente, notou Milo mirando-a da maneira como fizera na noite de festa do Festival da Vinália "O que foi?" quis saber.

"Você é tão linda." falou o ex-escravo, e Cassia sentiu as bochechas arderem até as orelhas. Não havia tom de galanteio na voz dele. Não estava dizendo aquilo com segundas ou terceiras intenções, como a maioria dos homens fazia. Estava sendo sincero.

"Você também é lindo. Parece a estátua de um Deus." confessou-lhe.

Milo balançou a cabeça "Acho que seus deuses são mais altos." caçoou seriamente. Cassia riu.

"Isso é uma questão de perspectiva. Quando eu o vi lutando naquela arena, você parecia ter o tamanho de um gigante." romantizou, suas memórias daquele dia voltando. O gladiador sorriu, fazendo uma pausa, e depois emendou.

"Por falar naquele dia, notei algo de estranho acontecendo no palanque. O que era?"

Cassia abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as lembranças doerem "O Senador ameaçou minha família caso eu continuasse me negando a casar-se com ele. Eu acabei tendo que ceder e dando a minha palavra."

O guerreiro contraiu a mandíbula ao ouvir aquilo "Quer dizer que, se não fosse pelo vulcão..."

"Em breve eu estaria sendo violentada pelo meu marido todas as noites, sendo forçada a parir filhos de um homem a quem eu odeio." completou ela, com os olhos marejando.

Milo moveu-se de onde estava e, ajoelhando perante ela, segurou seu rosto docemente entre as mãos, fazendo-a olhá-lo "Isso não vai acontecer. Não enquanto eu estiver vivo." prometeu com sua voz grave. Cassia alisou-o na barba.

"Entende agora porque eu não quero voltar para Roma? Esse é o tipo de gente que iremos encontrar por lá, por toda parte!" fungou, tocando os lábios dele com o polegar "Eu sempre soube que um dia teria que me casar sem amor, para satisfazer a minha família, mas esperava que pelo menos pudesse ser alguém a quem eu admirasse, a quem eu pudesse vir a amar com o tempo, como foi com a minha mãe." explicou-se.

"Eu entendo." sussurrou ele, beijando-a com força "Não vamos para Roma agora. Vamos pensar numa outra solução." decidiu-se.

 _Queria eu mesmo poder pedi-la em casamento._ Pensou enquanto pousava a cabeça dela em seu ombro, e afagava seus cabelos para acalmá-la. _Mas mulheres da nobreza não se casam com ex-escravos..._ Afastou aquela ideia imponderada.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Milo acordou no dia seguinte ao lado de Cassia, sentindo-se revigorado.

Após um banho e um bom jantar, os dois ficaram conversando e observando as estrelas, sentados abraçados – e se beijando – na soleira da porta principal, até que, por fim, Cassia caiu no sono nos braços dele. A moça devia estar realmente exausta, depois de um dia inteiro de trabalhos domésticos, e Milo carregou-a no colo para a cama, adormecendo também, logo depois.

Estava, apesar de tudo, bem feliz com sua nova vida. Acordar numa cama macia e cheirosa, ao lado da mulher que ele amava, sabendo que poderia escolher o que ia fazer nas próximas horas, soava como um sonho realmente muito bom. E ele nunca fora do tipo sonhador.

Mas, como ele mesmo lembrava, havia todos os _poréms_. Nada daquilo poderia durar para sempre. Aquela casa não pertencia a eles e, talvez, os donos ainda voltassem para buscar o restante de seus pertences. A comida não ia demorar a acabar, assim como a água. O vento poderia acabar mudando de direção. Cassia não poderia ser dele, por mais que ambos quisessem. Enfim, sua felicidade iria aos poucos esmaecer, até chegar ao fim. Não era mesmo seu destino, afinal.

"Milo..." ele ouviu a donzela murmurar, e revirar-se na cama, procurando por ele.

"Estou aqui, meu amor." disse baixinho, oferecendo o peito para que ela se aninhasse. Cassia pareceu gostar disso, mas logo despertou, sobressaltada.

"As suas costas! Você não deveria estar deitado assim..." repreendeu-o.

O guerreiro fez com que ela voltasse para junto dele "Shhh, não precisa se preocupar. Não está doendo mais. Aposto que já sarou." tranquilizou-a, lhe fazendo cafuné.

Cassia não pareceu convencida "Tem certeza? Talvez seja melhor eu dar uma olhada..." discutiu, mas Milo não se mexeu.

"Mais tarde, pode ser? Quero ficar com você assim um pouco mais." pediu.

A jovem relaxou os ombros, acatando "Está bem."

Eles ficaram em silêncio, os dedos de Cassia brincando com os poucos pelos que ornavam o peito do gladiador, e os dele alisando o ombro dela, fascinado com a textura macia da pele. Fechando os olhos, Milo desejou poder ter manhãs como aquela pelo resto de sua vida.

Levou alguns minutos, até que alguém voltasse a dizer alguma coisa.

"Eu estava pensando..." irrompeu a moça "Que nós podíamos sair para cavalgar hoje à tarde. Você deve sentir falta de fazer isso, não sente?" sugestionou.

Milo pensou a respeito "Sinto falta, realmente." concordou "Mas os cavalos deixados aqui não são como Vires. Não poderemos ir muito longe com eles." preferiu avisar, e percebeu Cassia dar um suspiro triste.

"Nenhum cavalo nunca será como Vires." comentou ela, com um ar distante "Ainda quero voltar ao lugar onde o deixamos, e enterrá-lo com as honrarias que ele merece." finalizou, antes de voltar a ficar quieta.

"Faremos isso." acatou o guerreiro, pesaroso por saber o quanto ela ainda sofria com as perdas que tivera. Se ao menos ele soubesse um jeito de fazê-la sentir-se complemente feliz de novo...

Já Cassia não suportava mais aquele luto. Era assim sempre que pensava em todos que deixaram de fazer parte de seu cotidiano. Sua garganta se fechava, o vazio no peito se alargava, os olhos ardiam. E ela estava cansada disso, de se sentir assim. Costumava gostar tanto de sua vida, estava sempre alegre, passeando de um lado ao outro com Ariadne, tendo suas lições, aproveitando os dias de sol... Sabia que precisava de algo que a fizesse esquecer tanto desgosto. Algo que lhe trouxesse o contentamento de outrora.

Distraidamente, a moça desceu os dedos pelo peito de Milo e percebeu-se roçando os dedos nas ondulações do abdome dele.

Era realmente impressionante, a firmeza daqueles músculos. Mesmo ela, que nunca havia tocado o corpo de um homem antes em sua vida, duvidava que houvesse muitos assim. E tal fato apenas aumentava sua curiosidade a respeito da anatomia do estrangeiro.

Ela notou Milo prender o ar por um instante, no que a mão dela tocou-lhe na coxa, exposta pela saia da toga que deslizara para baixo com o flexionar de seu joelho. A musculatura ali era tão firme e bem definida quanto a da barriga, mas a pele era mais clara, sem o bronzeado de sol.

"O que está fazendo, Cassia?" quis saber o guerreiro, sua respiração visivelmente alterada.

"Incomodo você?" ela empertigou-se, retirando a mão rapidamente "Desculpe." ameaçou afastar-se.

Ele a manteve presa, todavia "Não incomoda. É só que..." ele fez uma pausa, aparentemente sem saber como explicar-se.

"Já sei. Muitas mulheres trataram você como objeto, não foi?" sentiu remorso ao lembrar-se das senhoras ricas de Pompéia, apalpando-o contra a vontade dele "Aposto que não gostava disso." observou, encabulada. _Pelos deuses... No que é que eu estava pensando?_ Repreendeu-se por sua atitude.

"Nunca gostei." admitiu Milo, com a voz pesada "Mas sendo você..." tomou a mão dela, e colocou-a de volta onde estava "É diferente." consentiu, mirando-a nos olhos.

Cassia não resistiu em atacar os lábios carnudos dele, e prosseguiu tocando-o, agora com menos cuidado.

Seus dedos pareciam não querer dar-se por satisfeitos, e quando a jovem deu-se por si, já estava com as unhas afastando o pano sobre as virilhas do guerreiro.

"Posso?" sussurrou contra os lábios dele, que tremulavam. Jamais ousaria prosseguir sem o seu aval.

"Sim." ele respondeu num tom suplicante, e ajudou-a a desfazer as amarras da vestimenta que o cobria.

Quando Cassia ergueu-se sobre o cotovelo para olhá-lo melhor, foi a sua vez de perder o fôlego. Havia se enganado ao comparar Milo à estátua de um deus. No fundo, ela achou que os deuses sentiriam inveja se o vissem como ela estava vendo-o naquele momento.

"É tão..." hesitou em prosseguir, as costas de seus dedos alisando-o sem pressa. As palavras 'grande' e 'vistoso' vieram à sua mente. Contudo, preferiu dizer "Perfeito."

Milo gemeu de leve "É igual à maioria, na verdade..." desmereceu, com genuína modéstia.

A moça deu de ombros "Continuará sendo perfeito para mim, que nunca vi nenhum outro." afirmou sorrindo, meio tímida.

Voltando a admirá-lo por inteiro, Cassia notou que o peito dele subia e descia, descompassado. As veias de seu pescoço e abaixo do umbigo estavam pulsando, visíveis, e suas coxas estremeciam, sempre que a carícia dela chegava até ponta. Só então ela se deu conta de que estava sendo muito cruel com seu amado.

"Estou torturando você, não estou?" indagou, sem graça.

O gladiador riu "Está." confessou.

Cassia remexeu-se "Me diga o que devo fazer..." demandou de mansinho. Milo pousou a mão sobre a dela, fechando seus dedos delicados entorno dele, mas antes que pudesse iniciar qualquer coisa, os dois deram um pulo de susto.

Era o barulho de algo se quebrando na cozinha.

"Talvez seja apenas um gato?" sugestionou a nobre, observando o ex-escravo passar a vestir-se, apressado.

"Pode ser. Mas também podem ser saqueadores." disse Milo em tom combativo, saltando para fora da cama "Fique aqui e se esconda!" ordenou virilmente, deixando o quarto.

Um frio súbito percorreu a coluna de Cassia ao vê-lo sumir pelo corredor.

E, sabendo que não seria capaz de ficar ali escondida enquanto o amor de sua vida se arriscava para protegê-la, a pompeiana saiu andando cautelosamente atrás dele.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Sons de luta já podiam ser ouvidos, quando Cassia parou rente a porta da cozinha. Com as costas coladas na parede, ela olhou de esguelha para ver o que acontecia.

Lá dentro, Milo lutava contra três fortes homens armados, derrubando panelas e quebrando vasilhames de barro. Facilmente, ele livrou-se de um, socando seu nariz com um golpe de cotovelo e roubando sua espada. Em seguida, atacou o outro, perfurando-o no bucho após dois rápidos movimentos. O terceiro bandido tentou aproveitar para perfurá-lo pelas costas, mas já estava tonto após bater com a cabeça na parede, e o gladiador não teve dificuldades de prever o ataque, cortando seu pescoço com a espada. O primeiro ia se levantando com o nariz jorrando sangue, mas mal teve tempo de ver o bárbaro atirando a lâmina contra seu peito e caiu se estrebuchando no chão.

O coração de Cassia parecia querer saltar pela boca, mas enfim, ela relaxou, achando que o perigo havia passado. Foi quando sentiu alguém a agarrando pelo braço e puxando-a violentamente para si, empurrando-a para cozinha.

"Mais um único passo, e a moça morre." disse o criminoso atrás dela para Milo, segurando-a pelas costelas e ameaçando-a com uma faca em seu pescoço.

O gladiador parou, estático, seu olhar apreensivo.

"Solte ela e eu o deixarei partir com vida." tentou negociar, mas o homem respondeu com uma risada nervosa. Seu hálito fedia a peixe podre.

"Acho que vou levar ela comigo, por garantia." decidiu-se ele.

Depois de tudo o que havia passado para salvar-se da tragédia em sua cidade, Cassia preferia morrer a seguir com um bandido nojento e fedorento como aquele. Assim, sem pensar muito, ela resolveu agir.

"Não vou com ele a lugar algum." cuspiu em tom de aviso a Milo, em seguida mordendo a mão que segurava a faca. O bandido gritou e amoleceu os dedos, o que permitiu a Cassia pegar a arma e golpear seu rosto. Sem que ela pudesse prever, acertou-o bem no olho direito, o que fez com que ele a soltasse para contorcer-se de dor.

Rapidamente, o ex-escravo avançou, e quebrou o pescoço do homem, dando fim aos seus gritos.

"Você está bem?" apressou-se em tomar Cassia em seus braços, abraçando-a forte.

"Estou." ela respondeu, embora tremesse, agarrada a ele. Eles permaneceram abraçados por alguns instantes, até que a nobre comentou "Podemos tirar logo os corpos daqui? Estão emporcalhando o chão com sangue."

Ao ouvir tal coisa, Milo encarou-a, surpreso "Acho que eu estava enganado a seu respeito. Você é uma mulher bem mais forte do que eu havia imaginado." disse-lhe.

A jovem sorriu, encabulada "Você ainda conhece muito pouco sobre mim." rebateu. O gladiador não disse mais nada, e apenas admitiu que ela estava certa.

Pelo resto da manhã, ele ficou ocupado carregando os defuntos para longe da casa usando uma das carroças, amontoando-os um em cima do outros e queimando-os numa enorme fogueira. Cassia já havia limpado tudo e iniciado o almoço quando ele voltou, e os dois comeram, calados, suas mãos unidas sobre a mesa.

À tarde, Milo cumpriu o prometido, e após consertar as trancas arrombadas do portão principal, ajudou a moça a dar um funeral digno ao seu cavalo de estimação.

Quando a noite finalmente chegou, ambos estavam exaustos daquele dia.

Cassia saiu do banho e encontrou o ex-escravo deitado num dos sofás da sala, bebendo vinho numa taça de bronze e fitando o teto com um ar distante. Sem cerimônias, ela deitou-se sobre o corpo dele, pousando a cabeça em seu coração.

"No que está pensando?" inquiriu-o.

Os dedos de Milo se afundaram nos cabelos dela "No que estávamos fazendo hoje de manhã." respondeu ele, exalando o ar "Por um momento tudo estava maravilhoso, mas então, no minuto seguinte..." ele quis prosseguir e dizer que, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, realmente sentiu medo. Um medo irracional de perdê-la. Preferiu parar por ali, contudo.

"Você acha que virão mais? Saqueadores?" a jovem continuou.

O gladiador fez uma pausa. Não podia mentir para ela, entretanto. "Quando a notícia do vulcão se espalhar, o que deve se dar em algumas semanas, haverá uma peregrinação de caçadores de tesouros para cá. Bandidos de todas as laias." explicou ele soturnamente, sorvendo mais um gole.

Desta vez, foi Cassia quem demorou a dizer alguma coisa.

"Precisaremos partir. Antes que isso aconteça." adivinhou ela, erguendo o rosto. Milo assentiu.

"Exatamente."

A nobre mordeu o lábio inferior, de leve, sua pulsação acelerando "Isso significa..." insinuou, e o gladiador segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

"Que estamos ficando sem tempo." disse.

E os dois beijaram-se em seguida, com todo o fôlego presente de seus pulmões.

Novamente, Milo carregou Cassia até a cama em seus braços, seus lábios ainda atados aos dela.

Não considerava certo ficar se apertando com a jovem num sofá, quando tinham uma cama enorme à disposição deles. Da mesma forma, não considerava o _sofá_ um lugar apropriado para uma donzela da estirpe dela ser desvirginada, apesar de nada daquilo – teoricamente – ter mais importância agora.

"Você está hesitante..." a moça reclamou a certa altura, notando que ele continuava beijando-a, sem fazer menção de despi-la, mesmo que ele já estivesse.

Milo parou por um instante, arfando "Parte de mim ainda acha errado você entregar-se a um escravo." deixou sair o que o incomodava, seu real motivo para não tê-la tomado até então.

Cassia também estancou, girando os olhos "Eu não estou me entregando a um escravo. Estou me entregando ao homem que eu amo." verbalizou, levemente furiosa "Olha, Milo, se você não me quer, basta dizer e..."

"Não! Não é nada disso..." cortou-a, desejando poder ser chamado de 'o homem que eu amo' mais uma vez, pois havia gostado bastante daquele termo "Eu só acho que, talvez, você devesse pensar melhor. Afinal é um caminho sem volta!" argumentou, sentindo que a amava demais para acabar com todas as chances dela de ainda fazer um bom casamento. Imediatamente, a moça bufou, saindo da cama num rompante.

"Eu não preciso pensar, eu quero ser sua! Quero o direito de escolher quem irá me deflorar e não deixar isso a cargo de algum idiota por quem eu não sinto nada!" discutiu com ele, arrancando o próprio vestido e ficando nua diante do estrangeiro "Decida de uma vez por todas o que _você_ _quer_ , e não o que acha certo!" ordenou nervosa, quase chorando.

Milo mirou-a, sentindo as narinas inflarem, todo seu corpo arder de desejo. Ele tinha certeza de que não a merecia, mas não podia continuar negando que estava louco por ela.

"Você." segurou-a então pelo pulso, puxando-a para ele "Eu quero _você_!" acatou, colocando de lado todos os seus receios.

Cassia caiu sobre ele, beijando-o em desatino, agarrando-o pelos cabelos. As mãos do guerreiro pareciam insaciáveis, querendo tocá-la por todo o corpo ao mesmo tempo. Sua boca logo já não estava mais se contentando com os lábios dela, e atacou-a nos seios, na barriga e nas coxas. A moça conseguia apenas arfar, mantendo o mínimo de cuidado para não unhá-lo nas costas de novo. O homem rolou para cima dela a certa altura, e a jovem sentiu uma pontada de dor quando ele a possuiu, respirando forte em seu ouvido. Contudo, logo, os impulsos dos quadris dele contra os meios dela estavam lhe levando ao delírio e, passados alguns minutos, ela notou-se estremecendo inteira, tomada por um intenso orgasmo.

Milo não se segurou mais e liberou seu gozo, gemendo entre os dentes. Por fim, desabou sobre ela, ofegante, e a recém-feita mulher segurou a cabeça dele sobre seu peito, sorrindo vitoriosa. O gladiador sequer fez menção de soltá-la, de qualquer forma. Estava feliz demais e só queria que pudessem continuar juntos assim para sempre.

Quando conseguiu voltar a falar, a nobre interrogou-o "Você se lembra... da sua primeira vez?"

O guerreiro pensou antes de responder "Lembro. Mas prefiro não falar disso." optou. Ela não precisava saber que ele fora prostituído desde que ganhara corpo de homem, aos dezesseis anos.

"Foi tão ruim assim?" Cassia insistiu.

"Não foi com ninguém que eu amava." rebateu ele, erguendo-se para fitá-la "Como hoje." enterneceu.

A mulher suspirou, apaixonada "Eu me sinto sortuda, sabia?" alisou os cabelos dele, completamente bagunçados.

O estrangeiro sorriu e curvou-se para beijá-la nos lábios "Bom ouvir isso. Tive muito medo de ser rude com você, de machucá-la." segredou. Aos poucos ela ia realmente fazendo com que ele se abrisse, como jamais havia feito antes.

Cassia negou com a cabeça "Você foi incrível." garantiu "Embora eu tenha a sensação de que tenha sangrado um pouco." levantou-se para olhar os lençóis, e Milo seguiu-a.

"Não acho que tenha sido só um pouco." ressalvou, olhando para a espessa mancha vermelho escuro, um pouco assustado. Contrariamente, Cassia riu.

"Nunca me senti tão bem. E isso é o que importa." deitou-se novamente, trazendo-o para junto dela.

Milo envolveu-a inteira, e os dois caíram num sono tranquilo.

Os dias que se seguiram, passaram quase sem serem percebidos.

Nenhum dos dois queria ir embora daquela _Villa_ abandonada. Nenhum deles desejava uma vida diferente da que estavam tendo. Acordar de manhã e fazer amor preguiçosamente sob os lençóis, depois passar o dia preocupando-se apenas com o que iam comer, fazendo breves passeios a cavalo e tomando banhos juntos para, ao cair da noite, irem para a cama novamente, onde podiam conversar, namorar ou se amarem de novo até cair no sono, parecia um sonho realmente maravilhoso.

Nunca antes em sua vida Milo havia se sentido tão feliz, satisfeito e bem cuidado. Nunca antes em sua vida, Cassia se vira tão protegida, acalentada e adorada. Estavam tendo o melhor período de suas vidas. Contudo, é claro que este não poderia ser eterno.

As frutas do pomar e as hortaliças da horta já estavam no fim. Havia poucas galinhas agora e os dois porcos já haviam sido abatidos. Não restavam muitas garrafas de vinho e a água do poço já precisava ser coada em tecido para retirar os resíduos. Os grãos do celeiro já vinham sendo racionados, assim como o leite das cabras já estava por secar. Se ao menos eles tivessem alguma caça a disposição... Mas todos os animais haviam se afastado após a catástrofe.

Milo pensava nisso com a cabeça sobre os travesseiros certa noite, após três semanas que haviam chegado ali. Sua Cassia já estava devidamente adormecida em seu peito, e ele desejava que aquele momento crucial nunca chegasse. Todavia, sabia que seria inevitável. Queria ter mais alguns dias, pelo menos, e foi dormir pensando nisso, inquieto.

Durante o sono, ele ouviu uma voz familiar chamando seu nome.

Ele vestiu-se e deixou a cama, saindo da casa à procura do responsável pelos chamados. Encontrou Atticus parado nos jardins, ainda usando sua velha armadura de gladiador, o sorriso branco se destacando na escuridão da noite. Ao ver o amigo, Milo sorriu de volta e correu para abraçá-lo.

"Atticus! Pensei que estivesse morto." comentou ao homem bárbaro.

"E eu estou, meu amigo." respondeu ele, soltando-se e segurando Milo pelos ombros "Vim apenas fazer uma visita e trazer-lhe um recado." completou.

O estrangeiro franziu a testa "Recado?" estranhou.

A expressão no rosto de Atticus modificou-se, as cicatrizes voltando a se tornarem evidentes. O olhar dele pareceu triste "Sei que você encontrou uma nova razão para a sua vida, que não mais apenas sobreviver para vingar-se, mas é chegada a hora, Milo. Vocês precisam partir!" afirmou com severidade.

O ex-escravo não se agradou daquele tom de urgência "Por quê? O que está acontecendo?" interpelou.

" _Isso_ está acontecendo." Atticus andou até uma das paredes da casa e mostrou ao amigo uma grave rachadura, indo do solo ao teto "Existe outro tremor de terra programado para acontecer, mais leve do que os demais. Mas vocês estão correndo o risco de não terem tempo de sair, quando a casa desabar."

 _Seremos mortos e enterrados ao mesmo tempo._ Pensou Milo, numa fúnebre suposição.

"Entendo." anuiu em sequencia.

"Além disso, sua mulher em breve precisará de cuidados especiais." o timbre na voz de Atticus mudou, tornando-se mais suave. O bárbaro fitou-o, preocupado.

"Cassia? O que ela tem?"

O falecido gladiador sorria "Ela carrega no ventre um filho seu, a partir desta noite. Você precisa levá-la para algum lugar onde ela possa dar à luz em segurança." finalizou, deixando o guerreiro atônito com a notícia.

 _Eu vou ser... pai?_ Mesmo no sono, Milo sentiu a boca seca e a cabeça zonza.

"Como você sabe de tudo isso, Atticus?" inquiriu ele, assustado. O amigo ainda sorria.

"Isso você só saberá quando passar para o outro lado. O que eu espero que ainda demore bastante." frisou, animado "Agora eu preciso ir, meu tempo já esta se esgotando..." emendou, puxando o jovem celta com brutalidade para um último abraço "Você ainda será muito feliz, meu amigo. Mas terá que continuar lutando para defender a sua felicidade." avisou sobre o ombro dele.

O estrangeiro ainda se sentia como se tivesse levado uma cabeçada no nariz "Espere, Atticus. Eu ainda tenho mais perguntas..." começou a dizer, mas o bárbaro já havia o soltado e começava a desaparecer.

Milo acordou ofegante em sua cama e, exceto por Cassia, não havia sinal de mais ninguém com ele por ali.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Cassia sentiu-se despertando e deu por falta de Milo, abraçando-a feito um urso.

Ela abriu os olhos, ainda meio sonolenta, e o viu sentado na cama, já plenamente vestido, embora ainda fosse noite. Com um ar distraído, ele a afagava sobre o umbigo, um leve sorriso pregado em seu rosto – o que, para a moça, não fez sentido algum.

"Meu amor? O que foi?" quis saber ela, já sentindo que algo estava para acontecer.

Milo retornou do lugar distante onde seus pensamentos estavam, e olhou-a, movendo-se para beijá-la nos lábios "Cassia, que bom que você acordou."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" a jovem apressou-se em perguntar.

O guerreiro suspirou, desgostoso "Sim. Precisamos partir o quanto antes." começou a explicar, enquanto ela se erguia, assustada "Encontrei rachaduras grandes na parede do lado de fora. Parece que a casa está condenada, pois se houver outro tremor de terra, ela não resistirá e..." fez uma pausa "Enfim, já coloquei tudo o que podemos levar numa das carroças, mas deixei um espaço para você se acomodar e não se cansar muito no caminho para Roma." finalizou. Cassia notou-se tonta com tanta informação.

"Espere um pouco... Quando foi que você encontrou essas rachaduras? Como sabe que a terra voltará a tremer? Por que arrumou tudo sozinho e não me acordou para te ajudar?" foi despejando suas dúvidas, confusamente.

O ex-escravo voltou a sorrir "Tive pena de acordar você. Estava tão linda, dormindo tão pesado..." respondeu apenas a última "Agora vamos, preciso que você coma e vista alguma coisa. Se partirmos antes do nascer do sol, podemos chegar lá ainda hoje à noite. Não é seguro acampar na estrada." avisou, lhe entregando a bandeja que estava ao lado da cama, com pão e leite de cabra. Cassia sempre achara Milo o mais zeloso dos homens, mas naquele momento ele estava sendo intrigante.

"Você ainda vai me dizer, o que realmente aconteceu enquanto eu dormia?" ela procurou confirmar.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça "No caminho. Se você se apressar." insistiu e, prontamente, Cassia começou a comer.

Não foi nada fácil para ela cruzar os portões da _Villa_ , e vê-la ficando para trás.

Havia sido tão feliz naquele lugar... Ia sentir falta de cada cômodo, dos quartos de banho, da cozinha, do quintal. Ia sentir falta de sentar-se na grama do jardim com a cabeça de Milo em seu colo, e ficar correndo os dedos pelos cachos escuros dos cabelos dele, enquanto tomavam sol e conversavam. Ia sentir falta de sentar na soleira da porta de entrada com uma taça de vinho na mão e, abraçada a ele, ficar contanto as estrelas. Ia sentir falta das cavalgadas, de almoçar de mãos dadas, de sair para alimentar os animais de manhã e vê-lo sem a parte de cima da toga, suado, juntando feno. E, principalmente, ia sentir falta da cama espaçosa dos dois, onde ele a agarrava com todo o alento de seus braços e se deitava entre suas coxas, fazendo-a gritar de prazer, muitas vezes, até de madrugada.

Cassia secou as lágrimas que surgiram por seus olhos, não querendo que Milo as visse. Em seguida, abraçou-o apertado pelas costas, temendo que, quando chegassem em Roma, tudo o que havia entre eles também ficasse para trás.

Para afastar esses pensamentos perturbadores, fez com que o jovem guerreiro respondesse à suas perguntas de mais cedo. Ele então lhe contou sobre o sonho com o amigo, o qual avisou das rachaduras e que, ao despertar, descobriu que realmente estavam lá. Por mais espantosa que parecesse, ela não tinha porque duvidar de sua história.

"Ele te disse mais alguma coisa, sobre o futuro?" indagou curiosa.

O olhar de Milo vagou no horizonte "Disse que teremos que lutar para defender nossa felicidade." acresceu, em tom misterioso "Então, desapareceu." voltou a mirar os olhos dela.

Cassia não gostou de ouvir aquilo. Alguma coisa dentro dela ainda lhe dizia que havia mais, e que ele não queria lhe dizer. O que era um direito dele, na verdade.

"Era nisso que você estava pensando quando eu acordei? Por que estava com a mão sobre a minha barriga, afinal?" encafifou-se ao se lembrar.

O gladiador sorriu e passou o braço sobre o ombro dela, protetoramente "Eu estava pensando em: como é que eu nunca havia reparado no umbigo lindo que você tem?" caçoou, beijando-a na testa.

A mulher deu-lhe um tapa de leve no peito "Seu bobo." ranzinzou, aninhando-se melhor no abraço dele.

Eles ficaram quietos, olhando para a estrada, até que Milo voltou a falar.

"Precisamos decidir para onde vamos quando chegarmos." comentou, preocupado.

Cassia estava querendo adiar ao máximo aquele assunto, mas não seria mais possível.

"Eu tenho uma tia em Roma. Irmã mais velha da minha mãe."

"Sério? Você nunca falou dela..." Milo achou estranho. De fato, sempre que caíam no assunto _Roma_ , Cassia se esquivava.

"Eu não tenho contato com ela, apesar de saber onde ela mora." passou a explicar-se "Nesta minha última ida à cidade, pensei em visitá-la, mas me lembrei que minha mãe pedira mil vezes para eu não fazer isso. Nunca." narrou com certa tristeza.

Milo soou confuso "Por quê? As duas não se davam bem?" tentou entender.

"Não, minha mãe a adorava! Sempre contava histórias das duas quando jovens. O problema..." Cassia parou um instante para respirar "É o marido da minha tia. Ele é um comerciante romano. E por algum motivo, que ela nunca quis me contar, minha mãe o odiava."

Ao ouvir isso, o ex-escravo deu de ombros "Bom, acho que só dele ser romano, já é motivo de sobra!" acusou. A jovem mulher estapeou-o de novo.

"Hey, nada de quebrar estandartes com a águia em Roma, ou tentar matar ninguém!" ordenou, parecendo bastante brava "Não quero ver você sendo executado. Já me doeu demais vê-lo sendo punido!" recordou-se, com um tremor.

O estrangeiro riu dela "Tudo bem, eu irei me comportar." condescendeu "Mas, supondo que a sua tia nos receba... o que você vai dizer a ela que nós somos?" empertigou-se em saber.

Cassia pensou a respeito "Ela saberá que você é um estrangeiro assim que olhar para você. Todos saberão." observou, sentindo que não adiantaria dizer que eles eram legalmente casados. A filha do Governador não se casaria com um estrangeiro de rudes tratos, e não ia adiantar em nada tentar mentir sobre isso.

"É porque eu não tenho a cara e o nariz quadrado dos homens do seu povo..." zombou Milo, fazendo graça "ou só pelo meu sotaque?" interrogou, fazendo Cassia rir também.

"Você anda muito piadista, ultimamente." rebateu ela, mordendo-o na bochecha.

"Desculpe. Vou voltar a ser o gladiador sério que você conheceu, está bem?" ofereceu, voltando a fitar a estrada.

"Nãoo! Eu amo você assim!" a jovem recusou e os dois se beijaram, sorrindo "Mas voltando ao assunto... Acho que terei que dizer que você é meu servo e que salvou minha vida ao me tirar de Pompéia. O que não é nenhuma mentira."

Milo considerou "Hm. E você acha que ela não vai reparar no nosso... _envolvimento_?" procurou confirmar.

"Vai." admitiu a moça. Estaria óbvio, mesmo que eles tentassem esconder "E com o tempo vou dizendo toda a verdade, à medida que sentir que posso confiar nela. O que você acha?" tentou parecer esperançosa.

"Acho que haverá sempre a possibilidade de fugirmos e procurarmos outro lugar." respondeu o gladiador.

E, ao longo da viagem, os dois foram acertando os detalhes daquele plano insensato.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Chovia bastante quando Milo parou a carroça em frente ao casarão onde a tia de Cassia supostamente morava.

Ambos estavam exaustos e encharcados, embora o gladiador tivesse certeza que sua amada estava mais. Um pouco hesitante, Cassia desceu e foi bater nos portões de entrada, temerosa de que ninguém viesse atender, devido o avançado das horas. Para a sorte deles, contudo, um rosto surgiu pela portinhola.

"O que deseja?" perguntou o criado.

"Quero falar com Lady Augusta. Sou Cassia, filha de Marcus e Aurélia, irmã dela." explicou-se rapidamente a pompeiana, em meio ao barulho da chuva.

O criado fitou-os, cético, por alguns instantes. Depois, achou melhor confirmar.

"Aguardem aqui." demandou, fechando de novo a portinhola.

Pelo menos, ainda era ali que a mulher morava.

Levou alguns minutos para que ele voltasse. Milo já havia descido da carroça e tentava proteger melhor Cassia da chuva com sua capa sobre a dela, inutilmente. A pobre jovem chegava a bater os dentes, quando os portões se abriram.

"Entrem, entrem! Lady Augusta a aguarda, Lady Cassia." comandou o homem.

O casal foi recebido na cozinha, e os criados trouxeram toalhas e um caldo quente para tomarem. Lady Augusta surgiu como quem havia trocado rapidamente as vestes de dormir por um vestido, e não tivera tempo de arrumar os longos cabelos escuros. Lembrava muito a mãe de Cassia, reparou Milo, numa versão um pouco mais velha.

"Cassia? É você mesmo, minha menina?" perguntou ela erguendo o rosto da sobrinha para vê-lo melhor à luz das lamparinas "Pelos deuses, mas você já é uma mulher feita! Da última vez que eu a vi, tinha acabado de aprender a andar!" surpreendeu-se, abraçando-a em seguida.

A jovem forçou-se a sorrir "Sim, tia. Sou eu mesma." murmurou.

"Mas como você chegou até aqui? Eu soube sobre o desastre, pensei que você e Aurélia estivessem mortas!" continuava espantada.

Cassia engoliu seco "Minha mãe e meu pai, de fato, não sobreviveram. Mas eu consegui escapar com vida, graças à Milo, nosso servo." virou-se para o ex-escravo, que acompanhava a conversa do fundo do cômodo.

Augusta levantou os olhos e pestanejou. O que passou pela cabeça dela ao olhar para ele, era impossível dizer. A mulher tinha uma postura de rainha, ainda que não parecesse arrogante.

"Bem, então minha família está em dívida com você, Milo." afirmou ela, com um sorriso cálido.

O gladiador não soube o que responder. Odiava mentir ou dissimular. Sendo assim, simplesmente meneou a cabeça servilmente para ela, desproporcionando.

"Tia, não temos para onde ir. Podemos ficar aqui na sua casa, pelo menos por alguns dias?" Cassia foi logo pedindo, desesperada.

"Mas é claro, querida! Podem ficar o tempo que quiserem." consentiu a mulher "Vocês devem estar exaustos da viagem. Vou arrumar um quarto para você, e amanhã conversaremos melhor." foi dizendo, abraçando-a pelos ombros e saindo com ela da cozinha "Rúfulo, acomode Milo no alojamento de vocês. E Hermínia, prepare um banho quente para Cassia, sim?" foi dando ordens aos dois servos que acompanhavam tudo. Estes se apressaram em obedecer.

"Perfeitamente, Senhora." responderam em uníssono.

Antes de sumir casa à dentro, Cassia procurou pelos olhos de Milo, que também correspondeu à busca. Um entendimento imediato ocorreu entre eles, não era preciso palavras. A jovem deixaria a janela de seu quarto aberta assim que ficasse sozinha, e o gladiador a encontraria, pois nunca mais em sua vida ela voltaria a dormir sem ele, não importava onde estivessem. E isso era algo que ela o fizera prometer.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Milo deu-se por si despertando ainda antes do nascer do sol, a cabeça de sua amada recostada sobre seu peito, imersa num sono tranquilo.

Embora ainda cansado, sentia-se inquieto com aquela situação e isso lhe tirava o sono. Julgara melhor não contar nada sobre a possível gravidez, pois temia que não fosse verdade e isso pudesse causar um enorme desespero a Lizze, talvez, desnecessariamente. Por outro lado, Atticus não havia mentido sobre as rachaduras na casa e não haveria motivos para desconfiar dele. Ainda sim, o gladiador preferiria esperar que a notícia se confirmasse por si só.

O problema era estarem ali, de favor, na casa dos parentes dela. Ainda não haviam conhecido o tal marido de Augusta, todavia, Milo já tinha um mau pressentimento sobre ele, a julgar pelas palavras da falecida Aurélia. Se ela queria que a filha ficasse longe de seus parentes, devia ter uma boa razão para isso.

Para completar, o ex-escravo duvidava que a dona da casa havia acreditado quando Cassia o apresentara como um servo doméstico. Sabia que seus músculos e seu olhar selvagem depunham contra ele. Também duvidava que a mulher, algum dia, fosse permitir que ficassem juntos. Com certeza, Augusta iria preferir entregar a sobrinha em casamento para algum nobre, como elas. Mas será que conseguiria fazer isso antes da barriga despontar?

Tais pensamentos faziam seu coração bater apertado. Precisava pensar numa outra solução, outro lar para viverem, em paz, sem interferência de ninguém. Ainda sim, precisava preocupar-se com as palavras do amigo sobre irem para algum lugar onde Cassia pudesse dar à luz em segurança. E era fato que, nenhum outro seria tão seguro quanto aquela casa.

De súbito, ele notou a noite se tornando dia lá fora, e decidiu que era melhor levantar-se.

"Não vai ainda, meu amor... Fique mais um pouco." a pompeiana reclamou quando o guerreiro passou a soltar-se dela para deixar a cama.

"É mais seguro se eu for agora, Cassia." cochichou ele "Todos ainda estarão dormindo." explicou, beijando-lhe a testa.

"Diga que virá todas as noites, então?" demandou a jovem, segurando-o pelo braço. Milo sabia o risco que estavam correndo, mas não podia negar-lhe nada.

"Prometo." assentiu.

E tomando cuidado para não ser visto, ele pulou a janela do quarto, e saiu se esgueirando pelo átrio central.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Foi uma longa manhã para Cassia, encontrar-se com a tia após o desjejum e passar a caminhar com ela pela propriedade, contando-lhe sobre sua vida até o dia do desastre vulcânico e mentindo sobre os dias subsequentes, conforme havia combinado com Milo.

Augusta quis saber principalmente tudo sobre Aurélia, e deixava óbvio o quanto sentia falta da irmã. A jovem nobre contou das vezes que sua mãe falara dela, também sempre com saudade, mas omitiu suas recomendações sobre nunca ir procurar a tia. Ao menos, para sua satisfação, ficou sabendo que o marido de Augusta, Lord Octavius, estava numa viagem a negócios e demoraria a voltar. Outra boa notícia, foi saber que ele criava e negociava cavalos de raça para as tropas do Imperador.

"Mesmo? Milo é especialista em cavalos!" disse ela animada à tia, de imediato "Ele treina e cuida desses animais com maestria. Você ficaria impressionada em ver a habilidade que ele possui, como eu pude ver, certa vez." completou.

Augusta sorriu mediante a empolgação dela "Isso é ótimo, minha sobrinha! Talvez Octavius aceite empregá-lo, visto que o atual tratador está velho e vive doente, quase não aguentando mais subir na cela." observou, e Cassia notou o próprio sorriso alargar-se, pensando que, finalmente, o homem de sua vida poderia ter um trabalho que o deixasse feliz "Agora, aproveitando que estamos falando sobre Milo... Tem certeza de que não há nada sobre ele que queira me contar?" pressionou-a em seguida, com empatia.

A nobre desviou o olhar, temendo responder. Não sabia se sua tia havia notado que Milo era forte demais para um servo, ou se estava referindo-se ao fato dos dois se olharem com tanto carinho. _Talvez ambas as coisas..._ pensou.

"A única coisa que posso lhe dizer, tia, é que ele é muito especial para mim. Pois, se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria aqui conversando com a senhora agora." resolveu simplificar dizendo a verdade, em partes.

A mulher a analisou por alguns instantes, e depois voltou a sorrir, puxando-a para um abraço maternal.

"Estou feliz que esteja aqui Cassia." disse, ainda abraçada a ela "Depois de ter perdido minha mãe, minha irmã e de só ter tido filhos homens, os quais hoje vivem em suas próprias casas com suas esposas, você ter aparecido sã e salva parece um presente dos deuses que recebi..." declarou, emocionada.

Lágrimas grossas também brotaram dos olhos da jovem, e ela não hesitou em deixá-las cair. Tia Augusta era o mais próximo que lhe restara de sua mãe, e Cassia estava igualmente feliz de tê-la encontrado, apesar do juramento que fizera à senhora de Pompéia não lhe sair da cabeça.

"Obrigada, tia. Você não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim." respondeu, amavelmente. As duas se fitaram e riram, secando o rosto uma da outra.

Depois, seguiram para Casa, onde o almoço já devia estar sendo servido.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Duas semanas se passaram desde que chegaram a Roma, e Milo não tinha muito do que reclamar de sua vida naquele momento.

Era tarde da noite e ele aguardava Cassia no estábulo, alisando a testa de um de seus cavalos favoritos. Boreas era um belo garanhão negro de longa crina e pelo brilhante, bem treinado para batalhas. Porém, mais do que isso, era seu amigo e confidente. Se o cavalo pudesse falar a língua dos humanos e resolvesse dedurar Milo, ele e Cassia estariam em sérios apuros.

A larga porta de madeira entreabriu-se de repente, e a jovem surgiu pela fresta. O coração do guerreiro palpitou de alegria. Quando é que ele ia parar se sentir-se um idiota apaixonado toda vez que a via, ele não sabia dizer.

"Meu amor..." foi dizendo Cassia enquanto corria até ele e se jogava em seus braços. Milo abraçou-a pela cintura, apertado, e ergueu-a do chão. Odiava ter que esperar tantas horas para ficar junto dela, sentir o seu perfume e o calor de sua pele, e pensava nisto o dia todo.

"Cassia." soprou contra os cabelos dela, pois adorava dizer seu nome. Gostava da forma como soava e de tudo o que significava para ele.

Sorrindo, a pompeiana procurou pelos lábios do amado, e os dois se deram um beijo longo. Aos poucos, o ex-escravo foi guiando-a para cima dos montes de feno atrás deles, forrado com uma manta grossa de lã.

Cassia deitou-se primeiro, afastando os joelhos para que Milo se encaixasse entre suas coxas.

"Você está cheirando a cavalos." comentou com os olhos fechados no que ele cobriu o corpo dela com o seu, e passou a beijá-la no pescoço.

Milo ficou sem graça, achando que não havia se banhado vezes o suficiente "Desculpe..." pediu, e Cassia deu um risinho.

"Você não entendeu, amor. Eu gosto desse cheiro." disse a ele, carinhosamente, alisando-o nos cabelos cacheados "Queria poder cuidar deles com você, e ter esse cheiro também." completou, sonhadora.

O estrangeiro sabia bem do que a jovem estava falando. Era uma paixão que ambos compartilhavam e apenas mais uma das muitas coisas que ele amava nela. Ele não poderia estar mais satisfeito em sua nova função, mas, se pudessem trabalhar juntos, seria irreal de tão maravilhoso.

"Eu ia gostar disso." aprovou "Embora prefira o _seu_ cheiro." fez graça, aspirando-a a pele e lhe causando cócegas. Depois, voltou a beijá-la, como antes.

Suas roupas foram sendo jogadas de lado, uma a uma, e logo Cassia gemia mediante as investidas intensas do guerreiro, a língua úmida e quente dele sobre seus seios. Sentia-se mais livre ali do que nos aposentos dados a ela, pois temia que alguém da casa pudesse ouvi-los se amando. Afinal, era fato que os sons de suas gargantas tendiam a sair bem mais altos quando o prazer aumentava, e isso era comum de acontecer, principalmente quando Milo rolava e a fazia ficar por cima dele.

Cavalgá-lo era o maior deleite de sua vida e Cassia não fazia questão de esconder isso.

"Eu tenho uma novidade para contar." disse ela minutos mais tarde, já descansando sobre o peito vigoroso do gladiador, enquanto era acarinhada no ombro e na coxa.

"Mesmo?" Milo murmurou, sentindo-se subitamente tenso. Será que era a gravidez que já se confirmara? Ele vinha tentando se conter e não deixar escapar aquela suspeita, mas tinha a impressão que de vez em quando falhava miseravelmente, sendo cuidadoso em demasia ou tocando-a no ventre sem querer.

"Sim." Cassia ergueu a cabeça, sorridente "Minha tia permitiu que eu ajude a Hermínia na cozinha, a partir de amanhã." contou, empolgada. Milo segurou uma careta, e a nobre percebeu isso "O que foi? Não gostou de saber?" observou.

O gladiador remexeu-se "Bem, eu... Esperava que você não tivesse que trabalhar. Afinal, você é uma nobre e nunca precisou disso." disse em ressalva.

A pompeiana não pareceu concordar "Então você acha certo eu viver na casa da minha tia sem contribuir em nada, apenas dormindo e comendo de graça? Acha que eu não posso trabalhar na cozinha, pois sou filha de um falecido Governador, apesar de eu realmente _gostar_ e _querer_ isso?" passou a discutir com ele. O gladiador tentou esquivar-se.

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer..."

"Pois saiba que é muito chato ficar o dia todo sem fazer nada, apenas lendo ou bordando, ouvindo as histórias da minha tia e pensando em você." prosseguiu ela, soando entediada "Em Pompéia eu podia sair e explorar a cidade com Ariadne, mas em Roma as coisas são diferentes e eu não tenho companhia." suspirou, desviando o olhar "Eu só quero me sentir útil, ter uma função na casa, como você tem..." finalizou.

Os dedos de Milo tracejaram o rosto dela "Eu entendo, meu amor. Desculpe ter sido contra. Eu só não queria... que você se cansasse muito." confessou.

Cassia voltou a fitá-lo "Mas eu não vou me cansar! Vou ser apenas uma ajudante e também vou estar aprendendo." explicou, mais calma "Além do mais, se eu me tornar uma boa serva, talvez minha tia convença o marido dela quando ele chegar, a me deixar ficar na casa e me casar com o servo que eu amo..." enterneceu, indo tocar o nariz dele com o seu.

O guerreiro sorriu ao ouvir aquilo "Você acha? Que ela a ajudaria com tal coisa?" duvidou, e a jovem aquiesceu.

"Eu acho que ela quer a minha felicidade. E se souber quem me faz realmente feliz... quem sabe." afirmou, um pouco incerta.

Milo desejou muito que aquele sonho se concretizasse "Mas enquanto esse dia não chega, temos que continuar tendo cuidado." foi dizendo, escalando o corpo da mulher de novo e beijando-a sedutoramente no pescoço "Apenas Boreas pode continuar sabendo sobre nós dois." brincou, olhando para o cavalo do outro lado do estábulo, que acompanhava tudo em silêncio, com seus grandes olhos cor de amêndoa.

A moça deu risada, fitando o animal também "Acho que nosso segredo está seguro com ele." anuiu, e sem esperar mais, voltou aos lábios de Milo, cheia de vontade.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Fazia uma manhã cinzenta e chuvosa naquele dia, e Milo se preparava para ir almoçar, levando um dos cavalos de volta para sua coxia, quando foi surpreendido pela presença de um homem com fortes feições romanas, que ele não precisou adivinhar quem era.

Lord Octavius era alto e magro, um pouco curvado pela idade. Tinha cabelos escuros, embora a barba já fosse grisalha, e olhos verdes, meticulosos, que recaíram sobre o ex-escravo com curiosidade. Ao aproximar-se, Milo fez uma mesura, o que era o certo a fazer, embora odiasse romanos.

"Você deve ser Milo, o novo tratador de cavalos." disse o Lord, com um sorriso jocoso.

"Sim, senhor." o estrangeiro respondeu.

O marido de Augusta o analisou por alguns instantes "Estive com o antigo tratador agora a pouco, assim que cheguei com a nova carga, e ele me recomendou muito você. Disse que seria sábio da minha parte mantê-lo na função de tratador." comunicou com simpatia.

 _Carga. Um cavalo agora é uma carga?_ O pensamento enojou Milo, mas ele manteve-se circunspecto.

"É muita gentileza dele dizer isto. Mas o fato é que aprendi muito nas últimas seis semanas." tentou parecer servil, o que era um esforço grande para um gladiador.

O Lord fez outra pausa. Seu olhar deixava o celta irritado. Não era o olhar de um homem maligno – ele reconhecia esse tipo de longe, era capaz de notar pelo cheiro, pela voz – mas tinha algo nele que Milo não confiava.

"Você é muito forte para um mero servo. Tem certeza de que esta sempre foi sua ocupação em Pompéia?" quis saber.

"Nunca fui tratador de cavalos antes." Milo achou melhor optar por meias verdades "Meu trabalho em Pompéia era exclusivamente braçal." rezou para que o interrogatório terminasse. Octavius pareceu reparar que seu novo servo não era dado a bate-papos.

"Muito bem. Você está permanente contratado." sorriu apenas e, novamente, o gladiador meneou a cabeça.

E enquanto o nobre se afastava, Milo ficou observando e pensando o que poderia haver de errado com ele para que a mãe de Cassia o odiasse tanto.

A sobrevivente de Pompéia também não encontrou motivos para gostar ou desgostar do tio logo de cara.

Ele foi gentil com ela todo o tempo, contudo. Quis saber sobre a catástrofe, prestou condolências e disse que ela era bem-vinda naquela casa. Prometeu ainda que, se fosse de sua vontade, poderia conversar com seus amigos comerciantes e arranjar-lhe um bom casamento.

A sobrinha pediu que ele não fizesse isso, por enquanto. Ainda estava de luto pela morte dos pais.

"Certamente." Lord Octavius assentiu, e não falou mais nada sobre o assunto.

Naquela noite, Cassia recebeu Milo em seu quarto. Os dois de abraçaram sob os lençóis e conversaram longamente sobre a chegada do dono da casa, fazendo mil suposições que, dificilmente, seriam confirmadas.

"A menos que eu o confronte." a jovem ofereceu, determinada, mas o celta se opôs.

"Nós não sabemos que reação ele poderia ter ao sentir-se acuado. E eu não poderia estar lá para defendê-la." expôs sua preocupação. Lizze virou-se para olhá-lo de frente.

"Você vai sempre me tratar assim? Como se eu fosse quebrável ao mais mero toque?" sorriu, alisando-o na barba.

Milo mirou fundo nos olhos dela "Eu tenho que cuidar de você, não tenho? Você é a única coisa no mundo com que eu me importo." lembrou-a. Cassia deu um suspiro e beijou-o em seguida.

Pouco tempo depois, ela caiu no sono, ainda abraçada ao guerreiro.

Dias se passaram, sem que os dois suspeitassem de que vinham sendo observados.

Seria apenas mais uma noite qualquer, em que Milo deixaria sua cama na casa servil e seguiria para o quarto de sua amada, se esgueirando pelas sombras. Contudo, ao passar pelo corredor, ele notou o quarto de Augusta ainda iluminado e vozes exaltadas ecoando lá de dentro.

"Você é uma tola em não perceber algo tão óbvio!" rugia o Lord, seus passos podendo ser ouvidos junto com suas palavras "Está acontecendo debaixo do seu nariz e você não faz nada!"

"O que você quer que eu faça? Diga-me!" rebateu a esposa "Eu eu dê voz aos mexericos dos serviçais? Que eu perturbe minha sobrinha com suposições descabidas? Que eu a insulte, duvidando de sua integridade?" ofereceu, enojada.

Milo sabia que não era certo estar ali, escutando tais coisas, mas sentia-se petrificado demais para mover-se. Além disso, não queria sair sem ouvir tudo.

"Sim, é exatamente isso que eu quero que você faça!" a voz masculina tornou-se mais grave e severa "Ela está sob o nosso teto e nos deve a verdade, além de respeito!" disse, em tom de comando "Se você não a chamar para uma conversa, eu mesmo irei!" ameaçou.

"Não!" protestou a tia "Eu falo. Amanha irei..."

"Hoje. Agora!" insistiu o marido "Vá até o quarto dela, e talvez você encontre os dois juntos. E então, minha querida, todas as mentiras cairão por terra..." ele estava soando ardiloso desta vez.

O coração de Milo batia disparado. Ele tinha duas opções: correr para o quarto de Cassia e avisá-la, sendo assim talvez tivessem tempo de fugir juntos, ou permanecer à espreita e não correr o risco de Augusta ter a confirmação que seu marido desejava. O pior seria deixar Cassia enfrentar o interrogatório sozinha. Ele não se sentia capaz de fazer isso.

"Está bem. Irei falar com ela." Augusta acatou, tentando acalmar-se, aparentemente "Mas antes irei confirmar para você que os dois não estão juntos, e que isso não passa de intrigas. Mandarei chamarem Milo na casa servil, e conversarei com os dois na cozinha." optou, dando ao gladiador a solução para seu dilema.

Ele correu de volta para seu quarto, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Cassia desejou poder segurar a mão de seu amado. Sabiam que estavam em apuros.

Parados lado a lado em meio à cozinha mal iluminada, ambos eram escrutinados pelo olhar inquisidor da tia dela. Nunca antes Augusta havia a olhado daquele jeito, então, era certo que alguém tinha envenenado seu coração sobre o assunto que a pompeiana já era capaz de imaginar.

Ele só não sabia _quem_ poderia ter feito isso.

"Eu vou fazer uma pergunta e desejo uma resposta direta e honesta, Cassia." começou a mulher, e o jovem casal se olhou de esguelha, nervosamente "Posso confiar em você?" inquiriu.

A jovem engoliu seco, sentindo-se suar frio "Claro, tia."

Augusta também parecia desconfortável com a situação, porém, resoluta "Chegou aos ouvidos de Octavius que vocês dois andam se encontrando às escondidas, na calada da noite. Isto é verdade?" despejou ela, encarando a sobrinha.

 _Octavius. Tinha que ser ele..._ Pensou esta, as coisas ficando agora mais claras. Talvez o motivo de sua mãe odiá-lo começasse a se revelar. O que não ajudava Cassia em nada naquele momento.

Ela não soube o que responder, de imediato.

Uma parte dela queria dizer que era mentira, para proteger seu romance com Milo. Cogitar ficar longe dele era inconcebível, inimaginável, e atualmente o único medo de sua vida. A outra parte, contudo, estava cansada de disfarçar e dissimular e queria dizer a verdade. Queria acreditar que sua tia entenderia aquele amor, e que os permitiria ficar juntos, sem ela precisar mentir ou enganar ninguém. Eles não poderiam viver tal farsa pela eternidade, afinal. Sendo assim, Cassia decidiu arriscar tudo. Os deuses vinham favorecendo-os até então, talvez continuasse sendo assim.

"É verdade, tia." ela soltou, notando uma leve pressão surgindo em suas têmporas "Milo e eu somos amantes desde que fugimos de Pompéia." confessou, temerosa sobre qual seria a reação de Augusta.

A mulher parecia petrificada. De súbito, contudo, ela avançou num rompante para cima de Cassia, e a jovem temeu que ela fosse levar as mãos ao seu pescoço para estrangulá-la. Tão rapidamente quanto, Milo se colocou entre as duas, e a mão da tia espalmou o rosto dele, com violência.

"Como você ousa, servo imundo, tocar numa nobre cidadã de Pompéia?" cuspiu ela, suas íris fumegando de ódio. Cassia soltou um grito reprovação.

"Tia, não! Milo não teve culpa de nada!" foi dizendo enquanto tentava proteger o amado, cujo canto da boca começava a sangrar. Havia prometido a si mesmo que não deixaria ninguém voltar a machucá-lo "Eu tive que insistir, na verdade..." tentou passar a explicar, mas teve que retesar-se, pois sua visão começava a ficar turva.

"Tudo bem, Cassia... sua tia tem razão, eu..." ela ouviu Milo dizer, entretanto, logo era seus ouvidos que falhavam.

Sua cabeça pareceu ter ganhado cem quilos em questão de meio segundo e, impossibilitada de conter-se, Cassia se retirou da conversa, desmaiando nos braços do ex-escravo.

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

"Cassia? Cassia, acorda!" Milo gritou desesperado, sem saber o que fazer.

Augusta segurou o queixo da sobrinha, sacudindo-a e chamando-a também. Mas o corpo inteiro da jovem estava mole feito argila crua e não houve resposta.

"Vamos levá-la para o quarto." decidiu-se a mulher.

Milo ergueu a amada e carregou-a casa à dentro, colocando-a confortavelmente em sua cama. Havia um nó preso na garganta dele, e o guerreiro temeu que este viesse a explodir, em fúria ou em lágrimas. Se alguma coisa acontecesse à Cassia ou ao bebê dos dois, ele sabia que não responderia por si.

"Eu vou chamar, Octavius. Ele deve saber o que fazer." conjecturou a tia com a voz agoniada, todavia, Milo segurou-a pelo pulso.

"Não o chame." demandou, ainda que não estivesse em posição de solicitar nada. Doravante, era melhor que o Lord não aparecesse, para o próprio bem _dele_.

"Minha sobrinha precisa de cuidados médicos, e meu marido conhece..." a tia tentou ralhar com ele, enfurecida, mas Milo interrompeu-a, soltando-lhe o pulso.

"Não, ela não precisa." ele respirou fundo, voltando-se para Cassia "Ela precisa é de repouso e sossego, sem ninguém para ficar lhe fazendo perguntas." advertiu.

Augusta o encarava de forma dúbia "Você parece saber qual a causa desse desmaio..." refletiu.

O gladiador deu um suspiro longo. Já que a verdade havia sido traga à tona, não havia motivos para continuar guardando mais nada.

"É possível que... Cassia esteja grávida." afirmou ele, preferindo não encarar o rosto da mulher.

Um instante longo de silêncio se fez, até os dois repararem que a jovem começava a despertar.

"Milo?" chamou ela, com um murmúrio.

"Estou aqui, amor." ele apressou-se em responder, beijando-a na testa.

"O que aconteceu?" soou confusa.

"Você desmaiou." disse o servo, de pronto.

Cassia espremeu os olhos, tentando mirá-lo melhor "Desmaiei? Por que?" interrogou.

Antes que Milo respondesse, Augusta se pôs de pé, dirigindo-se à sobrinha.

"Você parece melhor agora. Vou deixar que conversem a sós e amanhã terminaremos o assunto de antes." optou, passando a deixar o quarto "Procure descansar, sim?" pediu, ao atravessar a porta.

A filha do ex-Governador continuava sem entender nada "Por que ela ficou tão gentil de súbito?" quis saber.

Milo ajeitou-se ao lado dela na cama, incerto sobre o que estava prestes a fazer.

"Amor, existe algo que eu preciso lhe contar."

~~~~~~/~~~~~~


End file.
